Forever Love
by rubygurl
Summary: A lil fic about Haku and Chihiro once she goes back...only a few years into the future, it just came to me. Enjoy!


Forever Love

Disclaimer: Spirited Away is not mine...

He floated through the air and landed softly at the side of her bed. He sighed. He didn't want to do this, really, he didn't, but he had watched her so long and seen her agony and anguish. She didn't need that in her life right now.

Her age was still very young, but her heart loved him. She knew love. Age did not matter in love. Age only mattered in the mind. Age did not matter to the heart, the heart could feel, and she had felt love, true love. It wasn't like she could just tell her heart not to love him. But it was wrong. She could barely sleep at night now, and they could not be together. It was an ill-fated love. He wanted to curse the gods for having met her, for having them fall in love. But he couldn't. He loved her too, and that was wrong.

He was watching her now. Her eyes fluttered, half-open and half-shut.

"No..." her voice murmured softly, and he could hear the pain and longing in them.

He had to do it. He had spent months, years, begging Yubaba to let him come this night. Months in his world passed like days in hers. She was now sixteen, mature, and quite lovely. Since he was a spirit, he never would age, and he was surprised at how beautiful she had become. She looked the same to him, yet, somehow different. He didn't want her to change, to become different, to forget him. But she had to.

Smiling sadly at her, he gazed at her pensively for a few more moments, trying to memorize her face. He would always remember her.

Her face was pale now, glowing in the soft moonlight, but it was usually a light tan. Her dark brown hair hanging down to her shoulders, was smooth, yet had enough texture in it to cause rivulets of pleasure go up his spine as he ran his hand gently through it. He knew her eyes. They had been a young and childish blue, but had become a teal color when she left.

She had gone through an ordeal that had changed her. He wouldn't rob her of that now, no, he would just change the details. She wouldn't know him.

With a sharp pang to his heart, he knelt by her bed, and then placed his hand on her forehead. She cried out softly in her sleep as he whispered a soft incantation. Her eyes shot open, and he could barely steel himself to keep chanting as she recognized him. He could read the pang of betrayal in her eyes as she realized what he was doing to her. She struggled slightly, but he had already known that she would, and had locked her in a spell that prevented her from moving again. Looking away immediately, he barely caught the words that she whispered.

"No, Haku..."

He finished after a tremendous amount of focus, and when he looked back down, she had closed her eyes already. Her breathing was calm and regular. It was done. He removed his hand from her forehead and sat back on his knees.

His own eyes closed briefly, and he reminisced all that he had done with her. This beautiful and enchanting young girl had evoked feelings in him that he had never felt before. She had annoyed him slightly at first, being an immature girl, but she had grown tremendously during the short amount of time that he had known her, into such a wonderful person. She had saved him. She had freed him from Yubaba. He could remember his name now.

Kohaku. He whispered it softly into the room. It echoed and rebounded into him, filling him with energy.

And he couldn't stand it anymore. How could something that felt so good, that made him feel like he was alive again, that gave him something to live for in life, be wrong? He leaned forward, and kissed her. Not a light chaste kiss, but a long, passionate one.

Her eyes flew open again, but this time, they were without recognition.

No! Haku! He heard spirits screaming his name, anguish deep in their voices? And suddenly he was pulled away, without a last look at his love, he was gone.

Darkness surrounded him, but he didn't mind. All that ached was his heart. He would never see her again, Yubaba would see to that. He was damned, yet he didn't regret it. He had his memories of her, of their love, and as long as he never lost that, he would survive. He loved her, and he would forever.

AN: I was bored...a lil short fic that came to me...what do ya think?


End file.
